A High School Reunion
by rossandrachforever
Summary: Rachel is married to Barry and having serious marital problems. She flies to NY for her high school reunion and sees Monica and Ross..rnMain RR some CM, bad summary, please R&R.


This is my second fic. I'm still working on 'I'm Still In Love With You' but this idea just popped in my head so I decided to go with it. In this story, Rachel never realized she didn't truly want to marry Barry until it was too late, so she married him and they moved to LA. Therefore, she never got reaquainted with Monica, Ross, or the rest of the gang, but dont worry, they will all be included in the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel Greene-Farber forced a smile as she met her so-called friends for an expensive lunch. The usual gang, Mindy, Sarah, Katelyn, and Melonie were there waiting for her. She honestly couldn't stand most of them. She had long ago decided she was tired of being like them. So shallow and spoiled, and completely self-involved. She was sick of this life. She missed high school when everything seemed so simple and fun, and her old best friend Monica Geller. She wondered what she'd been up to since high school. As she sat through lunch, listening to her friends brag about how rich their husbands were, and complain about what spoiled brats their children were, she was unusually quiet. Usually she would fake a laugh when everyone laughed, and talk about Barry and the latest things she had bought with her husband's money. But today she just couldn't bring herself to do it all. She was so sick of the same, stupid bullshit every day. Especially Barry. God, she wished she hadn't married him. She honestly just didn't love him, and probably never did. She had just fallen in love with the idea of him, the rich docter. She didn't know what to do anymore, she didn't want a divorce, but her and Barry hardly even talked anymore. Finally, lunch came to an end and she quickly paid and made her way home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Barry, you home?" Rachel shouted, while looking through the mail, entereing her gorgeous two-story home.

"Yeah, I'm in the downstairs living room," he called. She walked into the living-room and handed him his mail.

She was surprised to see a letter from her High School sitting on top of her stack of mail. She hurredly ripped it open. "Oh, look at that! An invitation to my high school reunion next month. Hm, do you think we can go?"

"I can't, got work" he said, his eyes glued to the TV at this point.

"Please please please! I really want to see all my old friends from high school.."

"Look, you're free to go. You don't work, go without me"

She sighed "Fine, I'll go to my own high school reunion all alone"

"Okay, w-whatever. You're blocking the screen, honey"

She grumbled in aggrovation "Fine, whatever Barry"

She walked into their bedroom to change into something a little more comfortable. As she made her way towards her side of the four-poster bed, where her dresser was located on the side. She picked up a T-shirt and a pair of her designer jeans and started to change. When she was done, she bent down on their hard-wood floor to pick up the clothes she had changed out of. When she did, she glanced underneath the bed, where to her horror she found a stringy black thong, which was definetly not hers. She couldn't believe Barry would cheat on her.

"BARRY! GET UP HERE, NOW!!" she shouted. Barry came running.

"What is it, sweetie?" he said, a little out of breath.

"What the hell is this?!" she asked, holding up the underwear.

"Um..your underwear?"

"No, Barry, their not mine. Who have you been sleeping with?!"

"It's not how it looks, Rachel I swear.."

"Save it! Ugh I'm getting out of here, you asshole! I can't believe you would do this to me!" she screamed, on the verge of tears. Sure she didn't exactly love the guy, but she was so hurt that he would cheat on her.

"No your not. Without me, you have no money, so where would you go, where would you stay? Face it, sweetheart, you've never had a job in your life. Without me, your nothing. Just think about that" he said with a smirk, before leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well what did you think of the first chapter. It's kinda short, the next one will be better i swear, lol. Please review!!


End file.
